Wild Thing
by cucha
Summary: ¿la confianza como obligación? somos ricos por los que nos rodean. esta es una leccion que Hiro tiene que aprender.
1. Dust in the wind

No, aqui no hay lemon aun  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dust in the wind"  
  
Mediodia del viernes, encerrado en la sala de ensayos, con los auriculares del compak a todo volumen escuchando hardcore. Es lo que hace Hiro para desconectar de todo y de todos, necesita descansar.  
  
Por un lado, el último álbum de los Bad Luck está subiendo como la espuma en las listas de ventas, por otro lado, los conciertos que ha dado junto a los dos componentes de Nittle Grasper a aumentado su popularidad. Hiro suspira, han pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos meses...  
  
A estas alturas todavía no sabe como llevar su relación con Ryuichi, si a lo que tienen se le puede llamar una relación. Con los hermanos Uegashi procura no coincidir,le resulta todavía embarazoso.   
  
Aunque no ha tenido problemas con Yuki, las pocas veces que han coincidido, ha pillado al escritor mirándolo de una manera extraña cuando se pensaba que estaba distraido, con Tatsuha la cosa es distinta, este reconoce que no le gusta compartir al cantante, pero no tiene ningún reparo en insinuarse y acosar a Hiro. Por suerte para él, Ryuichi sabe como manejar al chico.   
  
Hiro cierra los ojos, y estirando sus músculos se acomoda con los brazos cruzados trás la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que está siendo observado.  
  
-Podría estallar una bomba a tu lado y ni te enterarías- dice una voz grave con acento extrangero.  
  
Hiro sigue en su limbo con los ojos cerrados tarareando "Bother" de los "Stone Sour".  
  
K sonríe, tomando una silla le da la vuelta y se sienta con el respaldo entre sus piernas,cruza los antebrazos sobre el respaldo se la silla y apoya el mentón. Durante el rato que sigue se queda observando al guitarrista. En estos últimos meses ha cambiado, un cambio que empezó desde poco antes que supieran de su relación con Ryuichi.   
  
Aunque Hiro no le haya dado ningún problema, a diferencia de Shuichi, no deja de preocuparse por el, no cree que Ryuichi Sakuma sea una buena pareja para el chico.  
  
Hiro ronronea al estirar otra vez sus brazos, y al abrir los ojos descubre a K sentado cerca de el.  
  
-!Ey! - exclama sorprendido -¿cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?  
  
K va a abrir la boca para responder, pero se lo piensa mejor y alargando una de las manos le quita un auricular del oido.  
  
- Oh, perdón - murmura Hiro llevándose la mano al otro auricular y retirándolo.  
  
-Bueno, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí - dice K , sonriendo al chico - así que no hace falta que te pongas rojo.  
  
Hiro intenta controlarse. Al recordar que en las ocasiones en que se ruboriza, Ryuichi salta encima suyo para comérselo vivo, se pone más rojo.  
  
- Eh, Nakano san - dice K en tono jovial y conteniendo la risa - que no te he hecho ninguna proposición indecente.  
  
-No, yo - Hiro se lleva la mano a la cabeza y sonríe de manera estúpida - perdón, no sé donde tengo la cabeza...  
  
K entorna los párpados y observa al chico, analizándolo.  
  
-Ahora si que te hago una proposición - le dice - te invito a un café, y tu y yo hablamos un rato.  
  
-¿Hablar?.  
  
Una gota de sudor se escurre por la frente de Hiro, ¿hablar de qué? cuando K quiere algo recurre a su revólver no a hablar, ese no es su estilo....  
  
-Si - responde K -¿algún problema? - pregunta a la vez que su mano izquierda se desliza hasta la culata de su revólver.  
  
-!No, no! - exclama Hiro, saltando de la silla como un resorte -!No hay ningún problema, todo está bien!, !vamos!, !vamos!  
  
Con una sonrisa de sadisfracción, K abre la puerta del estudio y deja pasar a Hiro delante. Cuando lo ve tomar el camino de la cafetería le llama la atención.  
  
-No, por ahi no, solo saben dar agua sucia - dice guiñando un ojo - te voy a llevar a un sitio donde hacen café de verdad.  
  
Después de acercarse al despacho de K para recojer su chaqueta, ambos bajan hasta el garaje donde K indica al chico la plaza de su coche.  
  
- Siempre he pensado que tienes una bonita máquina - comenta K, al pasar por delante de la moto de Hiro. Que asiente mirándola con una pizca de orgullo.  
  
- La conseguí en una subasta - dice, con la manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y expresión soñadora - tuve que limpiarla y cambiar un montón de piezas para que funcionara.  
  
K se para delante de la moto, y la mira.  
  
-¿Sabes?- dice K - hace tiempo que no subo en una.¿Puedo?...  
  
Hiro se queda mirando a K como si este fuese un marciano.  
  
-Yo...bueno - murmura sin saber que decir.  
  
- Además , creo que llegariamos antes en moto al café - insiste K - ¿Tienes otro casco?  
  
Hiro se queda con la boca abierta, ahora es el momento perfecto para colarle una mentira y salir del atolladero, solo tiene que decirle que no.  
  
- Si, hay uno de reserva en ese baul - dice señalando un baul metálico blanco que hay pegado al pilar.  
  
Hiro se queda helado con expresión estúpida mientras señala el baul....¿pero por que le ha dicho que sí?.  
  
-¿Las llaves?  
  
-!Ah, sí! - Hiro mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y le tira el llavero a K, este lo atrapa al vuelo.  
  
Se acerca hasta el baul, lo abre y saca un casco negro.  
  
- Perfecto- murmura K mirandolo - bien pues ...vamonos.  
  
Hiro se queda un momento dudando, en el llavero también están las llaves de su moto.Pero mientras se lo piensa, K toma las llaves, se sube a la moto, y la arranca. Con un rápido gesto recoje su melena para ponerse el casco.  
  
- Let's go.  
  
Hiro se encoje de hombros, sube a la parte de detrás y se pone su casco.  
  
- Cójete fuerte - le dice K, con el mínimo tiempo necesario para que Hiro se aferre a su cintura, cuando nota como la arrancada de la moto lo echa hacia atrás. Una nube de humo es todo lo que queda en el garaje. K toma la primera salida hacia la circunvalación.  
  
En el principio del trayecto, Hiro no las tiene todas consigo, es cierto que el en muchas ocasiones ha pasado a toda velocidad esquivando coches. !Pero no de la manera tan endiabladamente ceñida que lo hace K!, Hiro se pega al cuerpo de su manager y procura no mirar al frente.   
  
En cambio K está disfrutando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Si, la moto de Nakado es buena, aunque el chico no parece tenerlas todas consigo, por como nota que se aferra a el. En un tramo de recta más tranquilo, K suelta una mano del manillar y le da unas palmaditas amistosas en la pierna. Eso parece que relaja al chico, que pega el casco al suyo. La voz de Hiro le llega apagada y opaca.  
  
-¿Está muy lejos esa cafetería?- pregunta.   
  
-Por aquí no - responde K manteniendo el contacto - estamos llegando.  
  
Un suspiro de alivio se escapa de Hiro, mientras se hace el firme propósito de no dejarle nunca más las llaves de su moto al loco de K.. Para corraborar su decisión, K tumba la moto a toda velocidad al entrar en la curva de salida de la circunvalación, provocando que Hiro se abrace bruscamente a la cintura del americano.  
  
Este se ríe por lo bajo, recordando la de veces que utilizó de joven ese truco para ligar.  
  
Trás callejear un poco, K aparca la moto en la acera, frente a la entrada de una cafetería de aspecto inglés.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado - dice a la vez que se quita el casco, con un brusco movimiento de cabeza ordena los mechones rebeldes de su rubia melena. Hiro se baja despacio de la moto, con el casco en una mano, se lleva la otra a la frente para terminar peinando el cabello con los dedos. Todavía no se cree que haya llegado entero. Tras fijar los casco a la moto, ambos entran al interior de la cafetería. Con la confianza y la tranquilidad de ser un cliente habitual, K lleva a Hiro a una de las mesas que, por su disposición, queda bastante más apartada de la vista que las otras, ofreciendo más intimidad. El interior de la cafetería está amueblado al estilo occidental, recordando a una cafetería de principios de siglo.   
  
Es un ambiente tranquilo, cálido. Ambos dejan la chaqueta y la cazadora en los respaldos de las sillas antes de sentarse.   
  
-No está mal - murmura Hiro mirando a su alrrededor.  
  
K asiente a la vez que hace un gesto a una camarera.  
  
- Y además preparan el mejor café de la ciudad.  
  
Una joven vestida con un discreto traje negro y un delantal verde oscuro se acerca a la mesa.  
  
-Buenos días ¿que desean los señores?.  
  
Hiro mira a la chica, mira a K, y se encoje de hombros. K sonríe.  
  
- Bien, a mi me va a traer un café solo tipo Kenia, y a mi amigo - K entorna los ojos y hace una mueca como si pensara - creo que un capuchino de tipo Colombia, si.  
  
Hiro mira a su manager algo asombrado por la galimatías de palabras del pedido... "Kenia" "Colombia"...  
  
-Veras Nakano san - dice K, como leyéndole el pensamiento - el grano de café se cultiva en varios paises, y dependiendo del lugar de procedencia tiene un sabor distinto. Lo que tu llamas café no es más que una mezcla de diversos granos.  
  
-Oh.....  
  
K se ríe de la expresión del chico, y con buen humor saca del bolsillo de su camisa el paquete de cigarrillos.  
  
-¿Quieres?- pregunta ofreciendo uno.   
  
Hiro acepta, metiendo la mano al bolsillo del pantalón saca un mechero, con el que enciende ambos cigarrillos. Trás una primera bocanada de humo, Hiro se pone comodo en su silla.  
  
- Bueno, ¿y de que quería hablarme?  
  
- Tranquilo, Nakano san - responde K, el americano deja caer uno de sus brazos por el respaldo de la silla y cruza las piernas - relájate. Llevas un tiempo con muchas obligaciones, tomate un descanso.  
  
- Uh...K, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta Hiro cada vez más preocupado por el comportamiento de su manager.  
  
K suelta una carcajada, divertido por su preocupación.  
  
- No seas tan respetuoso conmigo, tutéame - dice K - Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Y tu?,¿como estás tu? - pregunta inclinando el cuerpo un poco hacia delante.   
  
En principio, Hiro abre la boca para soltar una respuesta formal. Pero, ese par de ojos azules que se clavan en los suyos, como si escarbaran en su alma, le convence de que no sería esa la mejor de las respuestas. K lo a traido allí con el propósito de "hablar", y sospecha que no parará en su empeño, tanto por las buenas como por las malas...  
  
-Algo... cansado, si - cofiesa Hiro - y me temo que cuando empecemos con la promoción del nuevo album del grupo, lo estare más.  
  
-Mmmm, ya veo - murmura K - lo mejor es que hable con Seguchi san a ver si te dan un respiro. !Ya, ya se que el tocar con los NG te ha venido muy bien como promoción!, pero recuerda que tu grupo es Bad Luck, y tus compromisos con tu grupo son prioritarios.  
  
Hiro va asintiendo a lo que dice K, la llegada de la camarera con el pedido interrumpe la conversación, que después de darle las gracias, continúa.  
  
- Mira Nakano san, tu eres un buen guitarrista - dice K, mientras remueve la cucharilla en su taza de café - ...y un buen tipo, no es bueno que te relaciones demasiado con los de NG.  
  
Hiro mira su taza de café, notando como los colores le suben al rostro.  
  
-¿No querrá decir..... con Sakuma san?- pregunta en voz baja.  
  
K le da un sorbo a su cafe, lo deja en la mesa, y apoya los codos sobre esta.  
  
- Además eres inteligente - dice a Hiro, con una sonrisa.  
  
La espresión de Hiro ahora es seria, sigue mirando su taza de cafe pensando en lo que va a decir.  
  
- No creo que mi relación con Sakuma san esa asunto suyo - replica Hiro con dureza.  
  
-Nakano san, conozco a Ryuichi desde hace más tiempo que tu - dice K en tono paciente - y bastante mejor que tu. Ryuichi no es mala persona pero, tu no estás preparado para convivir con el.  
  
- Eso ya lo se - responde Hiro, sorprendiendo al americano - Y si dice que lo conoce "tan bien", comprenderá que no puedo dejarlo. No de cualquier manera.  
  
-Deja de hablarme de usted, por favor - comenta K, con disgusto - me hace sentir viejo...  
  
Hiro se queda un momento en silencio por el cambio de tema.   
  
- No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes tirado como un trapo - prosigue K - supongo que tendré que buscarle algún tipo de solución a eso - murmura para si mismo, apoyándose otras vez en el respaldo de su silla. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se rasca el mentón, pensativo  
  
Hiro nota como si una aguja helada le recorriese la espalda, las palabras "buscar una solución" en boca de K a veces tienen connotaciones siniestras.  
  
- No....¿no ira a hacerle daño a Sakuma san? - pregunta azorado.  
  
K mira al chico sin levantar la cabeza, Hiro se queda sobrecojido por la mirada de esos acerados ojos azules. Lo siguiente que ve es la punta del cañón de la magnum de su manager.  
  
-¿Tu crees que si quisiese hacer daño a álguien estariamos aquí?- le pregunta.  
  
-Nnno - responde Hiro, gotas de sudor se escurren por su rostro mientras aparta la punta del revolver con un dedo - ¿por favor, podría guardarla?  
  
- Es la tercera vez que te pido que me tutees - dice K amartillando el revolver.  
  
Hiro nota como se le hace un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- Vale pero... llamame Hiro   
  
-Ok - responde K guardando su arma y sonriendo al guitarrista como si nada pasara, Hiro suelta el aire lentamente.  
  
- Se te está enfriando el capuchino - comenta K.  
  
¿El capuchino?, ! la última de las preocupaciones de Hiro en ese momento es que se le enfríe el capuchino!  
  
- Si, claro, el capuchino....- Hiro toma la taza y le da un sorbo con aire distraido.  
  
-Bueno, otro asunto aclarado - dice K, toma su taza con calma y sonríe - y ahora, ¿me puedes decir que pasa entre el escritor y tu?  
  
Un chorro de café es la respuesta de Hiro, que es ágilmente esquivado por K y salpica la pared trás el.  
  
-Hiro , muchacho, estás muy tenso - dice K mirando la mancha que el café ha dejado en la pared.  
  
-¿Pero como....?  
  
K pone cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, mientras le da pequeños sorbos a su taza.  
  
-¿De donde has sacado esa idea tan..., tan....- las manos de Hiro se aferran al borde de la mesa, en un intento de controlarse.  
  
-¿Estúpida? - termina de decir K - Mira Hiroshi, no nací ayer - responde dejando su taza sobre la mesa - Y tengo mis contactos.  
  
-No tengo nada que decir - murmura Hiro.  
  
- Yo creo que sí - dice K, con mano hábil empieza a juguetear con su magnum.  
  
- No pienso hablar.  
  
- Entonces - dice K mirándolo con curiosidad, con la curiosidad de un tigre que mira a su presa - ¿prefieres que me imagine lo que pasa? A ver, además de Ryuichi tienes un lio con el escritor a espaldas de tu mejor amigo...  
  
- !NO! - exclama Hiro levantándose de la silla, con la respiración alterada y las mejillas encendidas - !Eso no es cierto!  
  
- Siéntate Hiroshi - murmura K, guardando su revolver.  
  
Como un muñeco de trapo carente de fuerzas, Hiro se deja caer en la silla. A pesar de que sabe que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, está tentado de saltar al cuello de su manager y retorcérselo.  
  
-Antes de empezar nada, quiero saber la verdad - dice K - y quiero oirla de tu boca.  
  
Hiro baja la mirada, avergonzado. K puede ver como el chico hace verdaderos esfuerzos por no llorar.  
  
Se inclina y alarga el brazo sobre la mesa. Tomándolo de la barbilla, le levanta el rostro.  
  
-¿Que te está comiendo por dentro?  
  
Hiro se zafa de la mano de K, a la vez que un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.  
  
- Es cierto - murmura Hiro, desviando la mirada - engañé a Shuichi, a Ayaka.... !pero solo fue una vez! - exclama con rabia, mirando a K con intensidad - !Solo una, y no se repetirá!.  
  
K apoya los brazos sobre la mesa, realmente siente lástima por el pobre chico. Echando mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón saca un pañuelo, que le entrega para que se pueda secar los ojos. Hiro murmura un quedo agradecimiento.  
  
-Mira Hiro, lo único que te puedo decir es que en esa situación erais dos los que tomasteis la decisión - dice K, cruzando los brazos y mirando al chico con severidad - asi que no te cargues tú con todas las culpas. Dudo mucho que él sienta algún tipo de arrepentimiento por lo que hizo.  
  
- Pero, ¿y Shuichi?- pregunta Hiro intentando calmarse - yo traicioné su confianza  
  
En un gesto teatral, K mira al techo y abre los brazos como implorando al cielo.  
  
- "Traicionaste su confianza"- repite K parodiando al chico - My Good!  
  
K se ríe, recordando las ocasiones en la que ha tenido que intervenir para hacer funcionar la relación del pequeño cantante pelirosa. Inclinándose hacia delante, K toma el rostro de Hiro entre sus manos, impidiendo que pueda escaparse.  
  
-Deja de culparte, ¿vale? - le dice - Sabes tan bien como yo que Shuichi puede llegar a ser exasperante. Que tú puedes llegar a ser muy tentador y que Yuki Eiri tampoco es ningún santo ... - Hiro mira con sorpresa a su manager, cada vez más sorprendido por lo que le oye decir - ... ya está hecho, no lo puedes cambiar. Asi que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aprender la lección y seguir hacia delante.  
  
-¿Y como demonios podré mirar a Shuichi a la cara y no sentirme culpable? - replica Hiro  
  
- No puedes - le responde K con una triste sonrisa - en eso consiste la vida, en los secretos que vas guardando dentro de ti.  
  
Hiro se queda sin palabras con la boca abierta, mirando al americano. Intuye que acaba de ver una aparte de este que, quizas solo Ryuichi haya podido ser testigo.   
  
K suelta el rostro del muchacho, descansando otra vez su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. De manera instintiva aparta unos mechones rebeldes de su frente. Y apoyando la mano en su mejilla observa a Hiro, interrogante. Este tiene la mirada perdida en la superficie de la mesa, mientras su dedos juguetean con el pañuelo que antes le ha dado.  
  
-¿Y bien? - pregunta K, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Hiro centra sus atención en el pañuelo, aunque todavía está resentido con el, sabe que lo que le ha dicho K es cierto. Se siente más tranquilo, el haber hablado en cierta manera le ha ayudado. Sus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa irónica, el deseaba álguien que le escuchase, y a tenido que ser quien menos esperaba.  
  
Tomando una decisión, extiende su mano sobre la mesa devolviendo el pañuelo a su dueño.  
  
- Creo que en el estudio estarán preocupados por nuestra desaparición - responde - además, tengo trabajo pendiente...   
  
- En ese caso lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver - dice K tomando su pañuelo - no te preocupes con esto - comenta mientras se levanta de la silla y toma su chaqueta - invito yo.  
  
Hiro señala la mancha de cafe en la pared.  
  
-Tampoco te preocupes por eso - replica K, haciendo un gesto indeterminado con la mano mientras se aleja.  
  
Después de haber pagado la cuenta, y haberle dado algunas explicaciones al encargado, K obseva que Hiro ya no está en la cafetería. Al salir ve que espera junto a la moto.  
  
Con una sonrisa coloca el llavero delante de el.  
  
-¿Conduces?.  
  
Hito toma las llaves en un gesto brusco, toma su casco y se sienta sobre la moto. Sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa, K toma el otro casco y después de ponérselo se sienta detrás de Hiro. Pensando en mil maneras distintas de matar a su manager, Hiro arranca la moto.   
  
En el viaje de vuelta, y a diferencia de como iba Hiro, K está tranquilo. Sentado trás el chico mira al frente, en vez de agarrarse, sus manos reposan relajadas a ambos lados de la cadera de Hiro, casi sobre el pliegue de la ingle, lo que lo pone nervioso. Lo cierto es que no solo son sus manos lo que lo ponen nervioso, la misma presencia de K, sentir el calor de su cuerpo trás él, lo altera. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda.  
  
Encima, nota como las manos de K se deslizan hasta abrazar su cintura, cuando este junta los cascos.  
  
- Vamos chico, dale gas - le llega la voz de K - ¿que no notas como te lo pide?  
  
Hiro frunce el ceño, ¿quiere gas?...!pues tendrá gas!. Apretando los dientes gira el puño acelerando bruscamente.   
  
La aceleración encabrita ligeramente la moto, y Hiro nota el peso de K sobre él para contrarrestarlo, estrechando con más fuerza el abrazo. Pero no como se aferraba él al manejar K la moto, Hiro nota que los brazos de su manager lo rodean con firmeza, se siente seguro sujeto por ellos. Y en la medida de sus posibilidades intenta emular a su manager, esquivando con pericia el tráfico. A pesar del ruido del viento y del motor le puede llegar el grito de entusiasmo del americano.  
  
"Loco" piensa Hiro "está realmente loco".  
  
Hiro solo baja la marcha cuando ve la entrada al garaje de la compañia discográfica.  
  
el rugido del motor reverbera en las paredes del a esas horas tranquilo garaje, hasta que Hiro se detiene y apaga el contacto.  
  
Bajando de la moto, K se quita el casco que deja donde antes estaba sentado,, y estirando los brazos se despereza como un gato.  
  
-Bueno, y ahora - exclama dándole a Hiro una sonora palmada en la espalda - volvamos al trabajo.  
  
Con un distraido "See you later!!", K se dirige a la entrada. Al abrir se para un momento apoyado en ella.  
  
- Ey, Hiro! - exclama K, llamando la atención del muchacho. Este le mira con algo de desgana.  
  
- Don't worry! - dice K, guiñandole un ojo - yo confio en ti.  
  
Hiro queda pensativo, mirando como la puerta del garaje se valancea hasta detenerse. Mueve negativamente la cabeza, y trás un largo suspiro baja el pedal de la moto y se dispone a guardar los cascos. Cuando termina, sube hasta la planta de los estudios de grabación.  
  
En una de las salas de espera puede ver a Shuichi con Ryuichi, ambos están inclinados sobre una partitura cuchichendo entre ellos. Sin decir ni una palabra, Hiro se coloca detrás del cantante peliverde y lo abraza, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de este.  
  
-¿Hiro kun?- pregunta Ryuichi extrañado, en tono infantil.  
  
- Estoy triste Ryuchan - murmura Hiro - deja que te abrace un poco y se me irá -  
  
-¿Por qué estás triste Hiro? - prengunta Shuichi, mirando a su amigo con preocupación  
  
- No me gusta que estés triste, Hiro kun - dice Ryuichi, apoyando su cabeza en la del guitarrista, y haciendo pucheros.  
  
Shuichi alarga su mano, y acaricia los cabellos castaños de Hiro. Desde hace un tiempo nota que algo le está pasando, pero a diferencia de él, Hiro no es de los que tienen facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos. Shuichi se muerde el labio y mira con tristeza a su amigo. No sabe que hacer para que este se sienta bien.  
  
Al sentir la mano de Shuichi, Hiro levanta la cabeza. Sus miradas se cruzan. La pregunta que antes le hiciera a K regresa a su memoria , e instintivamente abraza con más fuerza a Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi acaricia el rostro de Hiro dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Quiero que te sientes con nosotros - dice, esta vez en tono adulto - y no acepto un no por respuesta.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
vale, no me mateis todavia...  
  
lo que ocurre es que veo que este tercer fic sobre Hiro se me esta alargando mucho y para que no se haga pesado he decicido dividirlo en capitulos, asi ni a mi se me hace pesado de escribir y a a vosotros de leer. 


	2. Face to Face

Sabado por la mañana.   
  
Hiro se despierta con el ruido insistente de un timbre taladrándole el cerebro. Todavía adormilado le da un manotazo al despertador, pero el timbre sigue sonando.  
  
-!Ah!- exclama, llevándose las manos a los oidos para tapárselos -!Ya basta!.  
  
Revolviéndose entre las sábanas, utiliza la almohada para cubrirse la cabeza, pero es inútil.  
  
-!Mierda!- exclama.  
  
Apartando las sábanas a un lado, se levanta de la cama buscando el origen del molesto timbre. Ya más espabilado no tarda en identificarlo como el de la puerta.  
  
De entre todo el montón de ropa que tiene sobre una silla, Hiro toma una camiseta de manga larga bastante amplia, y mientras se frota los ojos legañosos va hacia la puerta.  
  
-Ya...- exclama con desgana.  
  
Cuando la abre encuentra a K al otro lado, su expresión no es muy amistosa.  
  
-!¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO?!  
  
Hiro mira aturdido a su manager sin comprender por qué le grita.  
  
Pero K ya está dentro del piso, después de haberle empujado al interior y haber cerrado la puerta trás él. Frunciendo el ceño mira a su alrrededor.  
  
-!Shit!- rezonga entre dientes -!Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?! - grita  
  
-¿Qué?.  
  
-!Que te vistas yá de una vez, nos están esperando!  
  
-¿Esperando?  
  
Perdida la paciencia, K saca su magnum. Hiro abre los ojos como platos a la vez que levanta las manos.  
  
-¿Pero...- exclama asustado -¿Pero qué pasa?  
  
- La sesión de firmas del álbum - dice encañonando a Hiro.  
  
-¿Una sesión?... !no me han dicho nada!.  
  
-!Shit!- vuelve a murmurar K.  
  
Con la misma velocidad que ha sacado el revólver lo enfunda, se acerca al muchacho, y le saca de un tirón la camiseta dejándolo desnudo.  
  
Tomándole del brazo lo arrastra hasta el baño y lo mete en la ducha.  
  
-!Te doy un minuto!- dice, señalándole con el dedo.  
  
Totalmente apabullado y encogido, Hiro solo atina a asentir con la cabeza. K sale del baño murmurando maldiciones, pero cuando llega al marco de la puerta se para y se gira.   
  
K mira al muchacho de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa traviesa, y con esa sonrisa cierra la puerta trás el al salir, librándose del espectáculo de ver el rostro de Hiro ponerse de varios colores.   
  
Después de darse una ducha rápida, y enrrollarse en la toalla más grande que ha podido encontrar, sale para descubrir al americano al pie de su cama, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Y este quíen es? - pregunta a Hiro, señalando un cuerpo envuelto entre las sábanas, que ronca suavemente.  
  
- Mi hermano.  
  
- Ah...  
  
Olvidándose de este, mira el relog con preocupación.  
  
- Se nos está haciendo tarde - murmura - !Vamos, empieza a vestirte...  
  
- Ya, ya...  
  
Hiro se pone a buscar en la cesta con la ropa limpia que todavía no ha podido guardar, y va amontonando a un lado un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta roja, y una camisa a cuadros del tipo leñador.  
  
Cuando va a soltar la toalla, se para un momento y mira a K.   
  
Este, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, observa el techo con expresión distraida, mientras hace como que silba. Hiro frunce el ceño y afila la mirada. K le mira con expresión inocente y una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Hiro bufa y le da la espalda, de todas maneras ya lo ha visto desnudo...  
  
Deja caer la toalla y empieza a ponerse los pantalones.  
  
-!Hey Hiro! - dice K tras él - ¿no usas ropa interior?  
  
Hiro que queda congelado, con los hombros encogidos y rojo como un tomate.  
  
-Nnnno - responde en tono agudo.  
  
- Ah...  
  
Hiro mira por encima del hombro, para comprobar que el americano está a una distancia prudencial, y continuar vistiéndose.  
  
- Pues deberías - comenta K  
  
Hiro gruñe, termina de abrocharse la camisa, y tomando su cazadora va hacia la puerta.  
  
- Ya estoy.  
  
-Ok.  
  
K abre la puerta dejando pasar primero al guitarrista, luego mira un momento la cama, y tras mover negativamente la cabeza cierra de un portazo. Literalmente a empujones, lleva a Hiro hasta el coche desoyendo sus quejas.  
  
Desde el momento que entró, hasta que K lo saca del coche, Hiro ha estado en el asiento hecho un ovillo, aferrado al cinturón de seguridad, y con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Todavía nota en el interior del coche el olor a goma quemada, de la arrancada de K en el portal de su casa.  
  
Están en la entrada de unos grandes almacenes, dedicados solo a material audiovisual. Pueden ver un cartel anunciando la firma de ejemplares, y una cola de fans esperando ansiosas.  
  
- Vaya - mumura K, mirando el edificio - va a ser difícil entrar con eso.  
  
Hiro se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, y mira a su manager levantando una ceja.  
  
Entonces oye una serie de gritos y chillidos, que cada vez son mas intensos y próximos.  
  
-Creo que ya te han visto - comenta K.  
  
De manera instintiva, Hiro retrocede un paso a la vez que pone cara de espanto, al ver un gran grupo de chicas avanzar gritando histéricas hacia el. Lo siguiente que ve es la espalda de K.  
  
Este, al ver a las fans, carga al chico sobre su hombro, y sacando su magmun se abre paso disparando a estas, hasta llegar a la sala donde les esperan el resto del grupo.  
  
Entrando en la sala, cierra la puerta de una patada, y con Hiro todavía cargado al hombro, guarda el revólver.  
  
-!Misión cumplida! - exclama alegre -!ya estamos aquí!.  
  
Tres pares de ojos miran embobados la escena. Al fondo, el ruido del cuerpo de Sakano, desplomándose desmayado, hace que Shuichi y Suguru le presten atención, dejando de mirar a la pareja.  
  
-Uh...K .  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Puedes bajarme ya, ¿sabes?  
  
-!Oh, yes!- esclama el americano, dejando con cuidado a Hiro en el suelo.  
  
Este se queda mirando a la puerta, por encima del hombro de K, dudando entre gritarle por tratarlo como un paquete, o darle las gracias por salvarlo. Hiro toma aire y le mira.  
  
K le está sonriendo, esta vez con simpatía, y podría decirse que con una pizca de cariño.  
  
En un gesto que deja a Hiro más confuso, le revuelve los cabellos con una mano, lo gira, y de una palmada en el trasero lo envía junto a sus compañeros.  
  
- Voy a ver si ya está todo montado - dice antes de salir. Dejando una nubecita trás el.  
  
Tres horas, has pasado ya tres horas cuando K, a punta de magnum, obliga a los encargados del establecimiento a colocar el cordón de cierre. Sentados todavía en la mesa que les han montado, los chicos del grupo Bad luck agonizan en diversas posturas.  
  
-!Aaaaayyyyyy...! - gime Shuichi, con media lengua fuera de la boca. A su lado, Hiro se sopla la mano, temblorosa de tanto firmar. Al otro costado, Suguru está desplomado sobre la mesa, con los brazos colgando y los ojos vidriosos.  
  
Como poniéndose de acuerdo, los jovenes caen de rodillas ante K, suplicantes y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-!Por favor, por favor...! - gimen - !sácanos de aquí!  
  
K sonríe de oreja a oreja.  
  
-OK....  
  
Cogiéndo a Shuichi y a Hiro cada uno de la cintura, se los carga al brazo, y bajando hasta el garaje los mete en el coche. Luego regresa a por Suguru.  
  
Shuichi y Hiro son como dos cuerpos desmadejados y sin vida en el asiento de detrás.   
  
Con los ojos casi cerrados, Shuichi mira a su amigo. Hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos solos. Shuichi se pega a Hiro, y abrazándole del cuello, frota cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de este.  
  
-Va tio, me estás ahogando - se queja Hiro.  
  
Shuichi se detiene, sorprendido y algo dolido, por el tono de la voz de Hiro.   
  
- Perdona - musita. Con la mirada baja y tristona, suelta a su amigo y se separa un poco.  
  
-¿Hiro?  
  
-¿Humm?...  
  
-Estoy preocupado por ti.  
  
Abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza, Hiro mira a su amigo.   
  
-¿Si tienes algun problema o si algo te preocupa...?  
  
Shuichi calla al notar la mano de Hiro sobre su cabeza, acariciandole los cabellos. El pequeño cantante mira a su amigo con preocupación.  
  
-Yo quiero ayudarte - le dice.  
  
Hiro sonríe, y es él esta vez quien le pasa el brazo por el cuello y lo trae hasta su pecho.  
  
- Gracias Shu - murmura Hiro - pero no te preocupes por mi. No me pasa nada.  
  
Shuichi guarda silencio, no responde. Conoce lo bastante a su amigo para saber que tiene problemas, y que tiene que hacer algo.  
  
Cuando K regresa de recuperar a Suguru y a Sakano, en vez de dejarlos en sus casas los lleva a la compañia de discos. Shuichi decide aprovechar un momento para hablar con K. Después de todo lo que hizo por el, confía en que le podrá ayudar con Hiro.  
  
El pequeño cantante pelirosa le expone sus preocupaciones al americano, que consciente de lo que de verdad ocurre, le escucha con los brazos cruzados y expresión pensativa.  
  
- Bueno - dice K cuando Shuichi termina de hablar - quizás solo necesite unas vacaciones, un cambio de ambiente...  
  
-¿Unas vacaciones? - repite Shuichi, mirando a su manager con expresión soñadora.  
  
- No, Shuichi - responde K - ahora no es buen momento y no se negociable.  
  
Shuichi bufa, frunce el ceño y se rasca la barbilla.  
  
- Pues.... no se...cambio de ambiente....mmmm... - Shuichi mira al techo, pensativo - !ya está! - exclama.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
- !Podemos buscarle un piso nuevo! - exclama con entusiasmo.  
  
K asiente, le parece una buena idea, ha tenido ocasión de ver donde vive Hiro, y aunque no es un mal sitio, resulta pequeño para su gusto.  
  
- OK, me gusta la idea, pero.... - K apunta a Shuichi con el dedo - esto es un secreto entre tu y yo....  
  
Shuichi asiente, entusiasmado.  
  
Por su parte, Hiro solo desea regresar a su apartamento, echar de una patada a su hermanoYuuzi, y recuperar su cama. Por desgracia, la moto está aparcada en la puerta de su casa, y el no tiene medios para regresar.   
  
Parado en medio de un pasillo enciende un cigarrillo, mientras piensa a quien le podría pedir el dinero prestado para un taxí, cuando nota unos brazos rodeándole la cintura.  
  
-Un Yen por tus pensamiento - le susurran al oido.  
  
Hiro se quita el cigarrillo de la boca y sonríe.  
  
-Mejor que sean 100 - responde, girándose para quedar de frente.  
  
-Vaya - murmura Ryuichi - hoy me vas a salir caro....  
  
-Echale la culpa a K - dice Hiro, pasando sus brazos alrrededor del cuello del cantante.  
  
Ryuichi estrecha el abrazo, aproximando más el cuerpo del muchacho.  
  
- A ver, ¿que te ha hecho?- pregunta.  
  
-Me ha sacado a patadas de mi casa - responde Hiro, con gesto cansado, apoya la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del cantante - no me ha dado tiempo ni para coger la cartera, ni para traer la moto, y ahora no puedo volver a mi casa.  
  
- Si que ha sido de verdad malo, malo, malo... - comenta Ryuichi - ¿y por qué no te vienes a la mia? - pregunta, deslizando las manos, hasta meterlas en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Hiro.  
  
Hiro ronronea, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo del cantante. Una parte de el está realmente cansada , pero a otra le resulta tentadora la propuesta de Ryuichi  
  
-Puedo encargar comida, llenar la bañera....   
  
Hiro suspira ruidosamente.  
  
- Si, si, si, si...! - exclama, totalmente convencido.  
  
La risa limpia y melodiosa de Ryuichi resuena en el pasillo, cogiéndolo del brazo corre tirando de él. Por el camino avisa por el móvil al chofer, y encargan comida.  
  
Lo primero que hace Hiro al entrar en el atico de Ryuichi tras descalzarse, es quitarse la cazadora y la camisa y salir a la terraza, para disfrutar de la magnífica vista de la bahia de Tokio que desde alli se ve.  
  
Ryuichi sale trás él y le abraza por detrás, pero esta vez sus manos no se quedan en la cintura. Metiéndose por dentro de la camiseta, buscando la fina piel, van subiendo por su pecho hasta que llegan a sus pezones. Por el momento, Ryuichi solo se limita a dejar reposar las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Hiro, entretenido en besar el seductor cuello de su amante. Hiro cierra los ojos, sintiendo los labios de Ryuichi, el calor de sus manos sobre su piel, pero.... el timbre de la puerta les interumpe.  
  
Ryuichi gruñe de disgusto, cuando tiene que dejarlo para abrir. Y Hiro, al no sentirlo trás él, se estremece, abrazándose a si mismo.  
  
- !!!!Hiroooo!!!! - exclama Ryuichi en tono infantil -!! la comida, na no daaaa!!!!  
  
Hiro sonríe, y menea la cabeza al reconocer el cambio de temperamento de su amante. Mejor así, al menos le dejará comer tranquilo.  
  
Que a Ryuichi le gusta comer tanto o más que a Shuichi, es una cosa que Hiro tiene muy claro, por eso no se asusta al ver la cantidad de comida que le espera en la mesa. Sabe que tendrá incluso que pelearse con Ryuichi por alguno de esos bocados.  
  
Cuando terminan, Hiro es el que se levanta para ir a la cocina.  
  
-¿Te apetece un té?- pregunta.  
  
Ryuichi todavía está rebañando restos de helado de su copa, y se encoje de hombros.  
  
Hiro sonríe, y entra en la cocina.  
  
Al regresar, con el servicio de té en una bandeja, ve que Ryuichi ya no está en la mesa comiendo, y que le espera junto a la mesita del salón, tumbado en la alfombra y jugando con Kumagoro.  
  
Hiro se arrodilla junto a la mesita y deja encima la bandeja, Ryuichi ladea la cabeza, sujeta a Kumagoro de las orejas sobre el.  
  
-¿Té?- le pregunta - ¿por que has hecho té?  
  
-Por que hoy no me apetece tomar café - responde Hiro.  
  
-¿Y por que no te apetece?  
  
-Verás - dice Hiro, a la vez que empieza a servir - ayer tuve una discursión con K en una cafetería.  
  
Ryuichi suelta a kumagoro, que cae sobre su pecho.  
  
-¿En una cafetería? - pregunta, abrazando el peluche contra su pecho, su expresión es de confusión.  
  
- Pues si .  
  
Ryuichi se incorpora, quedando sentado frente a Hiro, que empuja una taza con té para él.  
  
-¿Una cafetería inglesa?- insite Ryuichi.  
  
-Si.  
  
Antes de que Hiro pueda retirar la mano, Ryuichi se la atrapa.  
  
-¿Por que no me lo has dicho antes?  
  
Hiro no responde, se queda mirando a su amante.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta Ryuichi.  
  
-Qué tu y yo no hacemos buena pareja - responde Hiro con una sonrisa.  
  
Pero Ryuichi no sonríe.  
  
-¿Y tu qué le dijiste?-  
  
-Le dije que se metiera en sus asuntos .  
  
Ryuichi se pone de rodillas, e inclinando el cuerpo por encima de la mesita, toma el rostro de Hiro entre sus manos y lo besa, ahogando un exclamación de sorpresa con su boca.  
  
- Las tazas, que las tiras... - logra decir Hiro, separándose un poco.  
  
-!A la mierda las tazas! - exclama Ryuichi   
  
-¿Uh?.  
  
- El primero que llegue a la bañera, manda - susurra Ryuichi, su voz destila deseo.  
  
-¿Manda? - pregunta Hiro -¿el qué?  
  
Una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en el rostro de Ryuichi, que suelta a Hiro de repente y sale corriendo.  
  
Hiro reacciona, y dando un brinco persigue al cantante, que va dejando su ropa por el camino. Llega a tiempo de ver como Ryuichi se deja caer en la bañera con los pantalones puestos todavía.  
  
- Ganeee...- dice Ryuichi, levantando los dedos en señal de victoria.  
  
- Tramposo.  
  
- Si - responde Ryuichi, - Pero yo mando...  
  
Ryuichi se incorpora, mechones de pelo mojado cubren en parte sus brillantes ojos azules, que miran con deseo al Guitarrista. Cogiendo a Hiro de la cintura del pantalón, tira de el pegándoselo al cuerpo, para arrastrarlo al interior de la bañera.  
  
- ...y tu me obedeces - Susurra Ryuichi con voz ronca, sus manos recorren la cintura del chico - tomame...  
  
Mirando hipnotizado los labios del cantante, Hiro se quita la camiseta. Pone su mano sobre el pecho de Ryuichi, como si lo quisiera separar de él, pero en vez de eso, se acerca a esos labios entreabiertos que lo tientan, y empieza a recorrerlos con la punta de la lengua. Ryuichi cierra los ojos, un suave gemido escapa de su garganta. Su cálido aliento se funde con el de Hiro.   
  
Siguiendo la linea del perfil, Hiro empieza a bajar por el cuello de su amante, alternando el leve roce de sus labios, con el de la húmeda lengua. Ahora, su mano está jugueteando con el sensible pezón de Ryuichi entre sus dedos, la otra lo sujeta rodeandole el cuerpo.  
  
- Abajo - jadea Ryuichi.  
  
Hiro le complace, y baja hasta el pezón que ha quedado libre, empezando a trazar circulos con la lengua arrededor de el.   
  
-Mas...- gime Ryuichi - mas abajo....  
  
Los brazos del cantante rodean a Hiro, que dócilmente atiende a sus ordenes, y va bajando mientras besa y mordisquea la piel del vientre de Ryuichi, hasta que cae de rodillas en la bañera, quedando frente la presilla del mojado pantalón. Sus dedos ansiosos desabrochan y bajan los pantalones del cantante. El sexo de Ryuichi aparece ante el, duro y húmedo.  
  
-Hiro .. - gime Ryuichi.  
  
Este lo toma con una mano, y empieza a recorrerlo con la lengua en toda su extensión, al llegar a la punta lo introduce en su boca.  
  
Con un agudo jadeo, Ryuichi echa la cabeza hacia atrás, tiene los ojos cerrados y de la boca abierta se escapa un fino hilo de saliva. Hiro se desabrocha el pantalón y desliza su mano por dentro, para tomar su también excitado miembro, que empieza a masajear al mismo ritmo con que mete y saca el de Ryuichi de su boca.   
  
Aferrandose a la castaña melena de Hiro, Ryuichi baja la cabeza para ver como el chico le masturba, sus caderas se agitan buscando profundizar cada vez un poco más adentro. A pesar de estar mojado, Ryuichi nota que su cuerpo arde, que sus rodillas empiezan a flaquear. Tomándolo de la barbilla, le obliga a levantar la cabeza, y cayendo ante el de rodillas, le besa. El agua de la bañera se desborda y rezuma por los costados, desparramándose.   
  
Ahora es Ryuichi quien le termina de quitar los pantalones a un sorprendido Hiro, y sujetándolo por las nalgas, lo arrastra hasta que queda sobre el. Ryuichi busca con furia la boca de su amante, mordiendo sus labios, invadiendo la cálida boca de Hiro con su lengua.  
  
Este no puede reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa y dolor cuando nota como Ryuichi le introduce dos dedos, bruscamente. Pero Ryuichi lo tiene bien sujeto, y empieza a mover sus dedos, primero despacio adentro y afuera, luego va aumentando la velocidad.   
  
Hiro gime, su espalda se arquea, e intenta separar su cuerpo del de el cantante.  
  
- Mi Hiro...- susurra Ryuichi, excitándose todavía más al ver la expresión arrebolada del chico.  
  
Ryuichi no aguanta más. Retirando los dedos del interior Hiro, toma su erección y la acomoda.  
  
Jadeante y tembloroso, Hiro se abraza al cantante.  
  
-Ryu...i.. chi... - jadea a su oido.  
  
Lentamente, Ryuichi empieza a penetrarlo, a la vez que le va bajando la cadera. Hiro abraza al cantante con más fuerza, sus ojos se humedecen por las lágrimas, y escapan gemidos de su garganta cuando Ryuichi empieza a mover su cadera.   
  
El agua de la bañera se derrama con el movimiento de cada embestida, que cada vez son más rápidas. Ryuichi abraza la cintura de Hiro, empujando hacia abajo. A la vez que Hiro pega su cuerpo al del cantante, como si quisiera fundirse con el.   
  
-Ryu!...- grita Hiro, cuando nota como la intensa sensación del orgasmo le desgrarra por dentro.  
  
Ryuichi responde moviéndose de forma más violenta y rápida, apurando esos instantes para compartir con su amado tan intensa sensación.  
  
Luego de la tempestad viene la calma, el suelo del baño se ve totalmetne inundado, asi como las paredes que están chorreando de agua. Hiro todavía está entre los brazos de su amante, acariciándole el pelo, cuando este levanta la cabeza y mira a su arrededor, como buscando algo.  
  
-¿Que te pasa Ryu kun? - pregunta Hiro separándose un poco.  
  
Ryuichi frunce el ceño y lo mira.  
  
-Mi patito de goma - dice mirándolo con sus inocentes ojos azules -¿has visto mi patito de goma?  
  
Hiro echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe con toda su alma, ante la mirada extrañada de Ryuichi.  
  
---------------------------  
  
dedicado a Mª Teresa, para que crezca y se haga una mujer tan degenerada y obscena como su madre.  
  
--------------------------- 


	3. An ordinary day

-------------------  
  
antes de empezar y aprovechando las correcciones de última hora, solo daros las gracias a los que leeis esta historia por vuestros mensajes .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cap.3  
  
- Si... a las 5...ok... no, nada de alcohol...si, con mucho picante....no, un cuarto de hora. No, no es negociable....ok. bye!-  
  
Con expresión de aburrimiento, K apaga el móvil y lo guarda en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando levanta otra vez la mirada, ve a su lado unas peludas orejas de gato de color naranja, encima de una cabeza de pelo rosa. Un poco más abajo, unos brillantes ojos violetas que le miran con espectación.  
  
-A ver...¿qué quieres Shuichi?  
  
Este sujeta entre sus manos, y muy pegada al pecho, una abultada carpeta de aspecto usado, toda cubierta con recortes de fotos de ídolos del pop.  
  
- Quiero que vengas a ver estos anuncios - Dice Shuichi, tironeando de la manga de K - he comprado un montón de periódicos, y he recortado los anuncios más interesantes. Quiero que los veas y me digas cual te gusta más para Hiro y...  
  
K le tapa la boca con la mano al cantante.  
  
- Vale, vale - dice K - te va a oir todo el mundo.  
  
K mira alrededor, y tomando al chico del brazo lo lleva hasta su despacho.  
  
- Me he pasado estos días comprando periodicos con anuncios - repite Shuichi, ya dentro - he tenido que hacerlo a escondidas de Yuki. Y he encontrado unos cuantos que me gustan mucho.  
  
- Bueno - mumura K - vamos a verlos.  
  
Shuichi deja la carpeta encima de la mesa, y abriéndola desparrama los recortes.   
  
-Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí - murmura K moviendo su mano sobre los recortes, tomando algunos para luego dejarlos, separando los que le gustan de los que no. Shuichi mira en silencio reprimiendo a duras penas su ansiedad.  
  
- Este - dice por fin K, sujetando uno.  
  
-!A ver, a ver cual es...! - Shuichi casi brinca por encima de la mesa, pero K levanta el brazo manteníendolo lejos de su alcance, mientras con la otra mano lo sujeta de la cabeza.  
  
- 96 metros cuadrados, dos dormitorios,salón-comedor, cocina y un baño - lee K - está en una zona residencial de un distrito que conozco, y no más lejos que donde vive ahora. El precio es razonable...  
  
Esta tarde teneís una sesión en un centro comercial - dice K mirando a Shuichi - pero mañana podremos ir a verlo¿qué te parece?-  
  
Shuichi deja de dar brincos, ya más tranquilo pone expresión de concentración.  
  
-¿Mañana? - murmura frunciendo el ceño - mañana se supone que tengo el día libre, ¿que le voy a decir a Yuki?  
  
- Prueba a decirle la verdad - responde K, soríendole.  
  
- No creo que le guste - dice Shuichi - No congenia con Hiro.  
  
-!Je!...  
  
Si Shuichi hubiese sido más observador, habría podido ver la mueca de sarcasmo de K. Pero este recupera su sangre fría y empieza a darle palmadas en el hombro.  
  
-Tu no te preocupes por eso, yo mañana por la mañana llamo a tu casa, y ya se me ocurrirá una excusa para sacarte de allí sin que tu novio gruña demasiado - le dice.   
  
Shuichi clava sus ojos violetas sobre el representante, no muy convencido de lo que le dice.  
  
-Tu preocúpate de estar listo para la sesión de esta tarde - prosigue K, mientras lo va sacando del despacho a empujones - es para dentro de dos horas, así que ve a guardaropía y empieza a elegir vestuario...  
  
-¿Pero?...  
  
K saca su magnum y encañona al cantante. Shuichi se calla con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, y tras despedirse con la mano sale corriendo por el pasillo hacia el vestuario.  
  
- Y ahora - murmura K mientras guarda su revolver - vamos a buscar al resto.  
  
A Suguru lo encuentra en un estudio pegado a los teclados, para variar, y peleándose con la mezcladora de sonido. Cuando le ordena que vaya a preparase, este le mira con mala cara.  
  
- Todavía faltan dos horas - dice - tengo tiempo de sobra y quiero dejar este arreglo terminado.  
  
K mira a joven levantando una ceja y con expesión severa.  
  
-Claro que, pensándolo mejor, creo que podré terminar esto más tarde.....  
  
Bajando la cabeza, y casi de puntillas, Suguru sale del estudio para reunirse con Shuichi. A K ahora solo le falta encontrar a Hiroshi. Y aunque al principio le parecía cosa fácil, después de recorrerse varias plantas de la compañia, todavía no lo ha encontrado. K se lleva la mano a la cabeza, rascándosela. !Donde demonios se mete este chico!...  
  
Con unas cuantas ideas asesinas rondandole por la mente, baja hasta la cafetería para preguntar por él. Al llegar es recibido por los contundentes acordes de guitarra de "Smoke on the water" . Puede ver en una mesa a un grupo de músicos de estudio, y entre ellos tambien a Hiro.   
  
K se queda parado en la entrada mirando al grupo, sorprendido. No por la calidad de la música, si no por la expresión de felicidad que puede ver en el chico. Al ver su sonrisa, el mal humor de K desaparece, pero no su preocupación. Y por dentro se hace el firme propósito de recuperar esa parte de Hiro.  
  
Pero lo primero es lo primero, con las manos en la cadera, toma aire.  
  
-!HIROSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - grita, vaciando sus pulmones.  
  
El grupo de músicos para en seco y Hiro, con expresión avergonzada y murmurando disculpas, se levanta echándose la guitarra al hombro y va hacia su representante.  
  
-¿Me llamabas?- pregunta. Plantado delante del americano, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Hiro se enfrenta a K.  
  
Este mira al chico con severidad, pero lentamente una sonrisa se va formando en sus labios.  
  
- Eso me parece - responde con buen humor.  
  
Sin hacer caso a la perplejidad de Hiro, K le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros y lo lleva a fuera con él.  
  
-Teneís una sesión ahora a las cinco, tus compañeros ya están cambiándose.  
  
-¿Tan pronto? .  
  
K estrecha un poco su brazo sobre los hombros de Hiro, aproximándolo.   
  
-¿No recuerdas ya la premiere del dia 23?- pregunta, acercando ligeramente la cabeza.   
  
Hiro hace memoria, llegaron casi media hora tarde por que Shuichi no encontraba un chaleco que hiciera juego con su pantalón ni unos tirantes que pegasen con su bandana... K tuvo que vaciar tres cargadores para moverlo del vestuario.  
  
-Si, lo recuerdo- dice Hiro, asintiendo - ¿tu crees que dos horas bastarán para que Shuichi se vista? - pregunta Hiro en tono irónico. Al levantar la cabeza se topa directamente con los ojos azules de K, demasiado cerca para su gusto.  
  
-Eso espero - le responde K - por que no tengo ganas de malgastar munición en el.  
  
-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Hiro, controlando su nerviosismo bajo un disfraz de humor - ¿No te llega el presupuesto para balas?  
  
-Muy gracioso, Hiroshi - replica K, que desliza su brazo hasta rodear el cuello de Hiro, para zarandearlo mientras le revuelve los pelos - pienso vengarme por esto...  
  
-¡Ay, para! - exclama Hiro entre risas.  
  
-¿Como que "ay, para"? - pregunta K en tono de burla - vas a tener que darme una razon más convincente para que te suelte....  
  
Hiro no puede dejar de reir, mientras K lo lleva cogido por el cuello y lo zarandea de vez en cuando.  
  
De esta manera entran por la puerta del vestuario, y suave pero firme, K empuja al muchacho por delante de él. Todavía con la sonrisa en la boca, Hiro se reune con Shuichi, que ha parado un momento de rebuscar en los percheros al verlos entrar.  
  
- Oye Hiro - dice Shuichi mirando un momento de reojo a su manager - ¿Desde cuando tiene K tanta confianza contigo?....  
  
Hiro deja la guitarra a un lado, y se pone a rebuscar junto con su amigo.  
  
-Pues no lo sé - le responde, pero no es cierto.   
  
Hiro se vuelve un momento hacia donde está K, que apoyado en la pared con un pie sobre esta y cruzado de brazos, le observa con expresión seria. Hiro retira rapidamente la mirada.  
  
-No lo sé - murmura.   
  
Como siempre, las previsiones de K son acertadas. Apesar de llevar a la encargada del vestuario casi al ataque de histeria, y de tener a sus compañeros aburridos de esperar, Shuichi todavía duda sobre su ropa.  
  
K sigue en la misma posición que hace hora y media, solo que una pequeña venita empieza a latir sobre su frente.   
  
-Esto es demasiado - rezonga Suguru  
  
- Aha - responde Hiro, sentado a su lado con cara de aburrido.  
  
Al final, Shuichi se planta delante de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué os parece?- pregunta , dando una vuelta.  
  
El pequeño cantante pelirrosa lleva un ceñido top de color rojo oscuro con estrelas doradas que solo le cubre el pecho, debajo de un chaleco de rejilla negro , un pantalon corto de charol negro, y como cinturón un pañuelo azul cobalto con algunos abalorios, que le cuelga a un lado, un par de rodilleras, unos gruesos calcetines naranjas y unas botas de montaña completan el atuendo.  
  
-!Perfecto!- exclama K, agarrandolo del cuello sale del vestidor sin dar tiempo a los demás a reaccionar.  
  
Todavía está de mal humor cuando van en el coche de la compañia, a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Frena en seco al llegar a la parte trasera de la galería comercial, y como si los fustigase con un látigo, lleva a los chicos del grupo al trote hasta dejarlos detrás del escenario. Alli, mientras Shuichi y compañia recuperan el aliento, K consulta el relog.  
  
- Just a minute - dice.  
  
Con su característico sentido del deber, Suguru es el primero en arrastrarse y subir al escenario, para comprobar los teclados, pueden oir algunos gritos de las fans cuando lo ven parecer. Le sigue Hiro, un poco más repuesto, y al final Shuichi.   
  
K puede darse un momento de relax, cuando la megafonía del centro anuncia justo a tiempo el miniconcierto. Con expresión sadisfecha da la vuelta para poder ver el espectáculo, y entonces es cuando lo ve.  
  
- Lo mato - murmura para si mismo - esta vez lo mato....  
  
Shuichi todavía lleva puestas las orejas de gato. 


	4. The house of the rising Sun

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 4   
  
The house of the rising sun  
  
El manager de los Bad Luck mira por segunda vez su relog mientras espera a que Shuichi baje del apartamento, como siempre se está retrasando. Cuando cansado de esperar decide que subirá a buscarlo para sacarlo del piso aunque sea a rastras, lo ve trotando hacia él con una tostada en la boca y poniéndose un impermeable.  
  
-!Frffft efffoyfff!- exclama Shuichi sin sacarse la tostada de la boca.  
  
K pone expresión de infinita paciencia para habrirle la puerta del coche.  
  
- Entra ya - dice con astío.  
  
Por el camino no solo se termina de comer la tostada, sino que también saca de su mochila un brick de zumo. K le mira de reojo.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué no has desayunado?.  
  
Shuichi le corresponde con una mirada inocente.  
  
-Si, pero tenía más hambre.  
  
K prefiere no insistir más en el tema.  
  
-Estamos llegando - anuncia poco después.  
  
Shuichi mira a su alrededor con curiosidad. El barrio donde se encuentran tiene un aspecto parecido al suyo.  
  
-Pues no parece que esté muy lejos - comenta.  
  
K refunfuña.  
  
-Además, el sitio me gusta - dice Shuichi.  
  
K detiene el coche frente a un edificio no muy alto, rodeado de una moderna verja de hierro negra. Frente a esta se ve a una mujer muy bien vestida con una carpeta bajo el brazo.  
  
Bajando del coche, ambos se dirigen hacia ella.  
  
- ¿Mr. Winchester? - pregunta la mujer, según se va acercando a la pareja.  
  
-Soy yo - responde K sacándola de la duda.  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerle - dice la mujer , con una ligera inclinación como saludo - ¿entonces usted debe ser Shindou san, el cantante? - pregunta la mujer mirando a Shuichi - Mi hija tiene todos sus discos.  
  
Shuichi sonríe y se sonroja. K, que conoce de sobra al pelirrosa, se adelanta y toma del brazo a la mujer.  
  
- ¿Supongo que usted es la vendedora de la agencia, verdad? - pregunta a la vez que la conduce hacia la entrada de la verja - Por que verá, Shindou san es una persona con muchas obligaciones y compromisos y nos gustaría ver el piso cuanto antes, si no es molestia para usted , ¿señora...?-  
  
-Hanake - responde la mujer, todavía algo confusa por el chaparrón de palabras de K.  
  
-Entonces señora Hanake, después de usted - dice K, apartándose un poco y dejándola pasar delante.  
  
La vendedora los conduce por el interior del inmueble mientras va explicando detalles del mismo, hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento.  
  
- Ya hemos llegado - les dice, a la vez que habre la puerta.  
  
Shuichi es el primero en entrar, mirando a todos lados con curiosidad. K espera a que Hanake san pase para entrar el detrás.  
  
- Cuanta luz - comenta Shuichi - y que grande.   
  
K también mira a su alrededor, con ojo más critico. En cambio Shuichi va directamente a un gran ventanal, al salir al amplio balcón se encuentra una vista que parece sacada de una estampa.  
  
-¿Es hermosa ,verdad? -   
  
Shuichi no se a dado cuenta de que Hanake san también ha salido, y que ahora está a su lado.  
  
- Normalmente la gente joven como usted prefiere las vistas a la ciudad o a la bahía - dice la vendedora - pero yo encuentro que esta vista es ciertamente relajante.   
  
Shuichi no puede por menos que asentir. Ante él, y después de algunos edificios más bajos, puede verse un templo Shinto rodeado de un hermoso bosque, tras el templo una suave loma con un parque hacen de telón.  
  
- Cuando llega la primavera, lo almendros y los cerezos florecen y su olor llega hasta aquí - dice la vendedora.   
  
Shuichi suspira, imaginándose la escena.  
  
-Si - murmura - creo que le gustará.  
  
Al girarse para entrar ve otro ventanal.  
  
-¿Y eso?- pregunta  
  
-Es la ventana del dormitorio.  
  
Shuichi se acerca, a traves del cristal puede ver dentro a K. Dando suaves golpecitos logra llamar su atención. Al final K abre, y sale también al balcón.   
  
-¿A que es bonito?- le pregunta.  
  
Shuichi solo obtiene un gruñido como respuesta. Llevándose las manos a la cadera, K mira con dureza a la señora Hanake.  
  
-¿La intalación de la calefacción?- pregunta K  
  
- De cobre. Hay un calentador de 5 litros en la galería para calefacción y agua caliente - responde la vendedora sin dejarse intimidar.  
  
- La revisión del gas -   
  
Hanake san echa mano a su carpeta y saca los certificados de seguridad firmados y sellados. K los lee con un gruñido de asentimiento.  
  
- Bien - dice K - ¿ha traido usted vehículo propio o viene con nosotros hasta la agencia?  
  
A esto, la señora Hanake se queda un momento sin reaccionar. Es la primera vez que un comprador se decide tan rápido.  
  
-!BIENNNNN! - exclama Shuichi, que salta al cuello de K y se queda ahi colgado.  
  
- He traido mi coche, pero ustedes pueden seguirme hasta la agencia - responde la señora Hanake, que no puede apartar su atención del pequeño Shuichi.  
  
-Ok - dice K, y con una encantadora sonrisa sigue a la vendedora sin importale llevar todavía a Shuichi al cuello.  
  
De regreso al apartamento de Eiri, Shuichi se muerde el labio preocupado. Cuando K para el coche frente al bloque de pisos, lo retiene un momento.  
  
-¿Que te pasa? - le pregunta.  
  
Shuichi mira a su manager con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Y si no lo quiere?.  
  
- No te preocupes - responde K - lo querrá, yo me encargo de eso.  
  
-Pero...  
  
K lo silencia poniendole un dedo sobre los labios.  
  
- ...Y si es tan cabezota como crees y no lo convenzo me lo quedare yo, es mejor que donde vivo ahora - responde K - ¿tranquilo?.  
  
Shuichi asiente.  
  
-!Y ahora largo! - exclama K - tengo cosas que hacer... !el lunes no quiero verte llegar tarde... o vendré a por ti!  
  
El lunes por la mañana, K no tiene que cumplir su amenaza, Shuichi está en el estudio de grabación con el resto de sus compañeros a su hora. La compañia a elegido tres de las canciones del nuevo álbum que han tenido más éxito en las listas de ventas para que las remezclen. Y eso es lo que les llevará de trabajo toda la mañana.  
  
Repetir una y otra vez las tomas, cambiar arreglos, grabar y regrabar juntos o por separado... Solo paran a ratos para que Shuichi pueda descansar la voz. Cuando el chico está ya apunto de ponerse a gritar en vez de cantar, el técnico de sonido, al otro lado del cristal, hace la señal de que corten.  
  
-¿Ha sido buena?- pregunta Shuichi con algo de ansiedad.  
  
La voz del técnico se oye a traves de megafonía.  
  
- !Ha sido buena chicos! - responde  
  
-¿Entonces hemos terminado por hoy?- pregunta otra vez Shuichi.  
  
El técnico de sonido asiente.  
  
-Bueno, bueno ¿y que piensas hacer luego?- pregunta Shuchi mientras mete sus trastos en la mochila.  
  
Hiro bufa y se rasca la cabeza con expresión cansada.  
  
-Creo que me ire directo a casa. Esta noche no he dormido bien, y necesito echar una cabezada   
  
Shuichi se sonríe.  
  
-¿Entonces no vas a salir?.  
  
-No, en principio no - comenta- Pero si no tienes nada que hacer podemos quedar a la noche a ver una peli...  
  
-!Bien! - exclama Shuichi - es que... desde que sales con Sakuma san ya casi no te veo - murmura haciendo un mohín.  
  
Ahora es el turno de Hiro de reirse.  
  
- Mira quien se queja - dice Hiro, revolviendo el pelo del cantante - ya no estamos en el instituto, Shu.   
  
-!Hiro!  
  
Shuichi aparta la mano de su amigo y empieza a componerse el pelo con los dedos. Luego toma la mochila y le saca la lengua.  
  
- !Te llamaré a la noche! - exclama saliendo al trote de la sala  
  
-Todo un caso - murmura Suguru, que ahora está junto a Hiro - !bueno! yo también me voy a casa - dice a modo de despedida.  
  
-Suguru espera - reclama Hiro reteniéndolo por el brazo - podrías mirar esto.  
  
Hiro le entrega una partitura al joven teclista. Este se rasca la cabeza, hace un mohín con los labios mientras la estudia.  
  
-Se me ha ocurrido otra variación para el tema de fondo y querría saber si lo puedes añadir - pregunta Hiro  
  
- Si creo que si - responde Suguru - aprovecharé la tarde para cambiar ese acorde y este y ver como encajan.  
  
- Entoces yo me voy para casa también, y Suguru... - dice Hiro al teclista mientras se va - .. no pierdas toda la tarde con esto y relájate.  
  
Suguru responde con una sonrisa y una despedida con la mano, Hiro también se despide, y a paso vivo recorre los pasillos hacia la salida, cuando llega a la amplia entrada oye una voz conocida.  
  
-!!Hiro kunnnnn!! - Ryuichi corre hacia él dando pequeños brinquitos perseguido por Tatsuha - !!Vente con nosotros Hiro kun!!.  
  
Ryuichi termina su carrera colgado del cuello de Hiro. Tras él, Tatsuha mira celoso al guitarrista. Hiro se lleva la mano a la cabeza, algo agobiado por la situación.  
  
- Yo... - murmura - tenía planeado irme a casa a descansar.  
  
-¿Descansar?- repite Ryuichi - ¿estás muy cansado hoy?  
  
- Si, yo - responde Hiro com paciencia - he tenido hoy mucho trabajo, ¿sabes?, y me gustaria ir a casa y dormir un ratito...  
  
-Oh!, pero si tienes sueño puedes venir a mi casa a dormir - insiste Ryuichi.  
  
Para sorpresa de Tatsuha, Hiro le mira suplicante.   
  
Colocandose detrás del cantante, Tatsuha le acaricia la mejilla, este se gira y mira al joven Uegashi.  
  
-¿No recuerdas que ibamos hoy al zoo?- le dice.  
  
Los ojos de Ryuichi se habren, grandes y brillantes.  
  
-!Si, al zoo, al zoo! - exclama, abrazando a kumagoro con expresión de felicidad - Kumagoro ira con Tat kun y con Hiro kun al zoo - dice hablándole a su conejo de peluche.  
  
-Hiro kun no puede ir hoy al zoo con vosotros - dice Hiro, captando la atención del cantante - pero te prometo que este fin de semana te invito a comer en el parque de atracciones.   
  
Ryuichi se pega a Hiro.  
  
- El sabado te recordaré esa promesa - susurra con tono sensual en su oido.   
  
En un momento, el calido aliento de Ryuichi junto al tono de su voz, hacen que un estremecimiento recorra el cuerpo de Hiro. El cantante se da cuenta, con una sonrisa juguetona se separa de él cuando un celoso Tatsuha lo toma de la cintura, y lo va empujando hacia la salida. Hiro se les queda mirando con expresión ausente.   
  
-Pues si - murmura Hiro para si mismo - una tarde tranquila, poder comer a gusto y hacer lo que me de la gana.  
  
Antes de llegar a su casa, pasa por un supermercado cercano para comprar comida en abundancia, hoy piensa hacerse un buen plato con carne.   
  
Silbando entre dientes una melodía, tiene que hacer equilibrios con las bolsas de la compra para poder abrir la puerta de su casa. Dentro todo es silencio, pero hoy ese silencio es bienvenido.  
  
Llevando la compra a la cocina, Hiro empieza a preparar con calma su comida y aunque nadie vaya a acompañarle dispone la mesa para comer, cuando esta todo ya puesto se sienta y mira con sadisfacción, se coloca la servilleta y toma la cuchara...  
  
Antes de que pueda llevarse esta a la boca suena el timbre. Con expresión malhumorada tiene que dejar la comida, levantandose para habrir la puerta de la entrada, detrás de ella se encuentra a Shuichi y a K.  
  
-Pero...¿que haceís vosotros aquí?  
  
Sin responde a la pregunta, Shuichi toma a su amigo del brazo y tira de el.  
  
-!Vamos, ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti! - exclama, tirando con insistencia.  
  
-!Ya... espera! - dice Hiro intentando zafarse - que estoy a punto de comer.  
  
-!Ya comeremos luego! - insiste Shuichi - !esto es muy importante, tienes que venir a verlo !  
  
- Vale, vale... - dice Hiro - deja al menos que coja la chaqueta.  
  
K retiene al pequeño cantante, permitiendo asi que Hiro pueda cojer su chaqueta y las llaves del apartamento.  
  
Nada más cerrar la puerta, Shuichi vuelve a cojerse de su brazo con una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
-Ya veras, te va a gustar - dice asintiendo.  
  
Al entrar en el coche, Shuichi insite en vendarle los ojos.   
  
-...Así cuando lleguemos será más emocionante - dice.  
  
-¿Pero?¿Y si me mareo?.  
  
Hiro mira a K buscado ayuda, pero este saca un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo da a Shuichi.  
  
El cantante,sentado junto a su amigo, le venda los ojos.  
  
- Y sobre todo no te toques la venda - advierte.  
  
Lo cierto es que el trayecto termina por desorientar a Hiro, y cuando se detienen ya no sabe en donde se encuentra, solo puede seguir mansamente al cantante cuando lo saca del coche.  
  
-Cuidado - advierte Shuichi - Hay un escalón.  
  
Sujetándolo del brazo, Shuichi guia a Hiro al interior del edificio. K vigila tras él.  
  
Después de recorrer un corto tramo, nota la sensacion de subida de un ascensor.  
  
-Ya estamos- anuncia Shuichi. Recorriendo otro corto tramo se paran y Hiro oye el ruido que hacen unas llaves al abrir una puerta. Nota como alguien lo empuja y con precaución da unos pocos pasos hacia delante.   
  
-!!!Tachannnnn..!!! - exclama Shuichi a la vez que le quita la veda de los ojos. Hiro se queda un momento parpadeando,sin poder ver, hasta que se acostumbra otra vez a la luz.  
  
-¿Que te parece?- pregunta Shuichi, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja está junto a el esperando su respuesta.  
  
Hiro mira a su alrededor, todo lo que ve es un apartamento vacio, sin muebles.  
  
-¿Que que me parece el qué?- pregunta Hiro algo molesto  
  
-Tu nuevo piso - excama Shuichi  
  
-¿!Como!?  
  
Ahora si que definitivamente Hiro no entiende nada de nada. Una mirada acusadora traspasa al pequeño cantante pelirrosa.  
  
-Lo que Shuichi quiere decir - comenta K en ese momento, acercandose al muchacho - es que nos hemos tomado la libertad de buscarte un piso nuevo - K mira un momento a su alrededor - como puedes ver es más grande, más luminoso y tranquilo que donde vives ahora.   
  
-Pero.. yo no necesito un piso nuevo, estoy muy bien donde vivo ahora y seguro que este sera caro y...  
  
Hiro se calla al notar el frio acero del revolver de K en su nuca.  
  
- Tu piso actual es pequeño, es viejo y de mala calidad - dice K en un tono calmado y tan frio como su revolver - además, eres un artista famoso y te lo puedes permitir.   
  
Hiro mira a Shuichi de reojo, este se pega a la pared como un sello huyendo de K.  
  
-¿Me lo puedo permitir?- pregunta Hiro al aire.  
  
Sin retirar el arma, K se acerca al muchacho.  
  
- Si, te lo puedes permitir - se susurra al oido.  
  
Hiro traga saliva.  
  
-¿Donde tengo que firmar?.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. No título 5 :

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Luces de colores, música estridente, gente divirtiendose..  
  
Sentados en un banco el parque de atracciones, Ryuichi no puede dejar de retorcerse de la risa mientras Hiro le va explicando la encerrona que sufrió a manos de Shuichi y K.  
  
Cada carcajada es una convulsión en el cuerpo del cantante que no puede retener sus lágimas, a su lado Hiro pone cara de cicunstancias esperando a que Ryuichi se calme.   
  
- !Jajajajajajajajajajaja!... un piso...!jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! - El cuerpo de Ryuichi cae sobre el regazo de Hiro, abrazándose fuertemente las costillas - K...!jajajajajajajajajaja! te... convenció...!jajajajajajajajajaja!.  
  
Hiro suspira resignado mirando al cielo.  
  
- Digamos que si - responde.  
  
-Ayyyyy.....- gime Ryuichi por el dolor que la risa le ha producido en las costillas, sin levantarse del regazo de Hiro, se pone boca arriba -¿Y es bonito?- pregunta.  
  
-Pues... si- responde Hiro.  
  
-Enséñamelo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-El piso - insiste Ryuichi - quiero verlo, enséñamelo.  
  
- Pero... Ryu kun....   
  
-¿Por que tienes llave, verdad?  
  
-Si...  
  
Todavía sentado, Ryuichi se incorpora, mirando al joven con sus ojos azules brillantes aun por las lágrimas  
  
-Por favorrrrr...- suplica, poniendo cara triste.  
  
-Oh, vale - dice por fin Hiro, rindiéndose. Como va a poder resistirse a alguien como Ryuichi.  
  
Poco más tarde, Hiro detiene su moto en la puerta del inmueble donde va a vivir.  
  
Ryuichi mira a su alrededor, curioso y espectante. Aun antes de que Hiro pueda estacionar la moto, el ya ha salido corriendo hacia la puerta. Y cuando llega junto a el lo encuentra mirando a traves de la verja.  
  
- Espera un momento - dice Hiro sacando las llaves y buscando la adecuada - recuerda que esta es la segunda vez que vengo y no se nada ni del barrio ni de los vecinos...   
  
Ryuichi asiente, y cuando entran al edificio le sigue obediente hasta la puerta del apartamento.  
  
Hiro abre, quedándose desde la entrada mirando al interior. Todavía no se cree que sea el propietario de "eso". Ryuichi se cuela adentro y mira a su alrededor. Hiro entra tras el cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¿Que te parece? - le pregunta.  
  
Ryuichi hace un mohín.  
  
-No está mal.  
  
Hiro se ríe tras él.  
  
-¿Y que se ve desde aquí? - pregunta Ryuichi mirando hacia el balcón.  
  
- Un templo Shinto - responde Hiro.  
  
-Que aburrido, ¿no? - comenta Ryuichi acercandose a él.  
  
-Bueno, es relajante - responde Hiro, acompañándolo hasta el balcón - según Shuichi en primavera se llena de flores...  
  
Ambos se quedan mirando a través del cristal, Ryuichi con curiosidad, Hiro con algo de tristeza.  
  
El cantante es el primero en desviar su atención mirando a Hiro, este todavía está con la vista perdida a lo lejos.   
  
Esa tristeza...como una nube, no parece terminar de dejar al chico, y encima el reciente abandono de las relaciones con Ayaka tampoco han ayudado mucho. Ryuichi se inclina un poco hacia él y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que este reaccione mirándolo con sorpresa y sonriendo. Ryuichi pasa sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hiro, reposando su cabeza sobre él. Realmente, cuando Ryuichi se pone cariñoso, Hiro no sabe con cual de sus personalidades está.  
  
- Hiro, tu móvil - dice Ryuichi - está vibrando...  
  
Ladeándose un poco, Hiro mete la mano en el bolsillo y lo saca.  
  
-Es Shu - comenta a mirar la pantalla - a ver que quiere - dice, mientras se coloca el móvil al oido   
  
- !LA LI HOOOOOOOOOOO......! - el saludo de Shuichi se hace oir por toda la habitación dejando casi sordo a Hiro - !Hiroooooooooooo....  
  
Este, delante de la mirada divertida de Ryuichi, todavía está masajeándose el oido. Como Ryuichi aun no se ha soltado aprovecha la cercanía para hablar por el móvil.  
  
- !Shuchannnnn...! - esclama - Estamos en el piso nuevo, vennnn....  
  
-¿En el piso? - pregunta Shuichi -¿Vais a comer en el piso?  
  
- Oye, no - dice Hiro recuperando su móvil - no tengo nada de comer aquí...  
  
- !No te preocupes! - exclama Shuchi - yo lo llevo  
  
Hiro va a replicar, pero Shuichi ya ha cortado la llamada. Mira la pantalla, mira a Ryuichi y se encoje de hombros.   
  
Ryuichi se suelta y empieza a batir palmas y a pegar brinquitos de un lado a otro.  
  
-!Un picnick! - exclama entre sonrisas - !Vamos a hacer un picnick en el piso nuevo de Hiro!   
  
Hiro mira al techo, y suspira.  
  
Como por lo que parece es cierto que la nueva casa de Hiro está más cerca de la de Shuichi, no pasan más de 20 minutos que llaman a la puerta. Cuando Hiro va a abrir no ve a nadie, hasta que mira abajo. A sus pies hay algo aprecido a un caracol, pero luego de mirar mejor descubre que es una enorme mochila debajo de la cual está su amigo.  
  
-¿Pero que traes ahí? - pregunta Hiro asombrado, mientras ayuda a Shuichi a entrar con la mochila.  
  
- Pues, la comida claro - responde.  
  
-¿Que has traido para comer? - pregunta Ryuichi, que en ese momento cae sobre los dos jovenes con intención de abrir la mochila.   
  
-!Espera, no!- exclama Hiro - vamos a ponerlo todo fuera para hacer el picnick.  
  
Shuichi mira a su amigo como si a este se le hubiese cruzado algún cable, pero Ryuichi rie con alegría y dejándolos en paz corre hasta el balcón, abriéndolo de par en par.  
  
-!Picnick, picnick, vamos a hacer un picnick...! -canturrea Ryuichi moviendo a Kumagoro de un lado a otro  
  
Entre los dos arrastran la mochila hasta fuera, y con sadisfacción Shuichi puede abrirla y mostrar su contenido.  
  
Hiro se lleva la mano a la frente, está seguro que su amigo ha vaciado la nevera y la despensa del escritor, pero Ryuichi bate palmas de alegría a la vez que ayuda a Shuichi a sacar las cosas. Es tarea de Hiro rescatar los paquetes de galletas, las cajas de pizza, las tarrinas de helado, los pasteles y demás chucherías de las garras de ambos para ponerlas sobre el mantel. El conjunto es un buen motón que los dos cantantes miran con glotonería escasos instantes, los que tardan en empezar a devorarlo. Gracias a sus años de práctica comiendo con Shuichi, Hiro puede rescatar un buen trozo de pizza. El resto de la comida lo pasa mirando a ambos pelear por cada miga que hay sobre el mantel.  
  
Shuichi come , se rie y habla a la vez, y Ryuichi a veces se rie y habla a kumagoro, otras a Shuichi, en otras calla y solo escucha a Shuichi. Hiro lo observa, y se da cuenta de que él ahora conoce el significado de esa expresión. En ese momento un motón de situaciones, acciones y palabras cobran un nuevo sentido para él.   
  
-....¿Y que te parece?-  
  
Hiro parpadea sorprendido y algo avergonzado, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta de que Shuichi le hablaba.  
  
-Perdona, ¿el que?...  
  
- Que le decía a Sakuma san que vas a necesitar ayuda para decorar esto...  
  
Hiro mira hacia el interior de la vivienda.  
  
-Con todo lo que nos viene encima - murmura, pensando en la proxima gira de promoción del último disco.  
  
-...Y por eso hemos pensado en ayudarte nosotros - dice Shuichi. A su lado, Ryuichi asiente a todas las palabras del pequeño pelirrosa.  
  
-¿Ayudarme?- pregunta Hiro, a la vez que mira a su amigo con el ceño fruncido   
  
-Estooooo.......  
  
Shuichi se lleva su mano a la cabeza, mientras intenta calmar a Hiro con una sonrisa amistosa.  
  
-Pero si esto fue para que te animaras - dice , a la vez que agita descontroladamente la otra mano arriba y abajo - Además K estubo deacuerdo comigo en que necesitabas cambiar de aires...  
  
Con una oreja de Kumagoro en la boca, Ryuichi se queda mirando al cantante. Hiro cierra los ojos y va soltando el aire.  
  
- No - dice - si los argumentos de K ya los "conozco" pero, ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarme antes?  
  
- Entonces no habría sido una sorpresa - exclama Shuichi como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.  
  
- Es verdad - corrobora Ryuichi dándole la razón.  
  
Hiro no puede por menos que dedicarle a su amante la misma mirada que a su amigo. Pero esta no afecta a Ryuichi, que dando un brinco cae sobre Hiro plantandole a Kumagoro sobre el pecho.  
  
- Por favor, por favor, por favor...- repite poniendo cara de cachorrito - compraremos muchos muebles bonitos para ti...  
  
Tumbado en el suelo, con el cantante y su peluche encima, Hiro no sabe que hacer.  
  
- Vaaale - dice al final, rindiéndose - pero antes de comprar nada quiero verlo y si no me gusta os pongaís como os pongaís no entrará a esta....  
  
- !Biennn! - exclama Ryuichi, apartando a un lado a Kumagoro acalla a Hiro con un beso.  
  
Rojo hasta las orejas de verguenza ajena, Shuichi opta por mirar a otra parte.  
  
- !Que está Shuichi! - logra murmurar Hiro, todavía con Ryuichi encima.  
  
-!Ah!- exclama este levantando la cabeza y mirando al pelirrosa -¿tambien quieres un besito?  
  
Si Shuichi antes estaba rojo como un tomate, ahora está blanco como las paredes del apartamento.  
  
-!Nonono... - farfulla Shuichi con expresión aterrorizada - ...no quiero, no hace falta, de verdad!   
  
Es inútil, Ryuichi cae sobre Shu como antes hizo con Hiro, y le da al cantante pelirrosa un beso en los labios, luego separa un poco su rostro de el del pelirrosa para quedarse mirando esos enormes ojos violestas que le miran con confusión.  
  
-!!RYUICHI!!  
  
El grito de Hiro hace que este reaccione incorporandose, todavía con Shuichi bajo él. Con un gesto instintivo, Shuichi se lleva los dedos a sus labios. Todavía no se cree lo que le acaba de pasar.  
  
-Ryuichi- repite Hiro, pero esta vez con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Este frunce el ceño sin llegar acomprender por que el guitarrista está disgustado con él. Pero es Shuichi el que rompe la tensión del momento, escurriéndose de debajo de Sakuma gatea hasta uno de los rincones de dentro en la habitación, donde se acurruca hecho un ovillo de cara a la pared para ocultar su verguenza.  
  
Como un niño pequeño, Ryuichi mira a ambos jovenes sin comprender muy bien que es lo que está pasando, su instinto le dice que debe ir a consolar a Shuichi...   
  
Hiro se adelanta a él, arrodillándose tras su amigo le pasa los brazos por el cuello, apoyando su mejilla junto a la de él.  
  
- Vamos Shu, no se lo tengas en cuenta... ya sabes como es... - dice en tono conciliador intentando arreglarlo. Unos suaves hipidos son la respueta que obtiene, señal de que Shuichi está conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.  
  
-Me ha besado - murmura Shuichi.  
  
-Eh,,, si, lo he visto - responde Hiro - pero ya sabes lo cariñoso que Ryuichi puede llegar a ser. No lo hace con mala intención.  
  
-Pero...!es tu novio!-  
  
-Shuichi - dice Hiro bajando mas la voz - Ryuichi no es mi novio, solo es un amigo.....  
  
Shuichi se endereza y girando la cabeza mira con sorpresa a su amigo.  
  
-Yo creia....  
  
Hiro niega , en silencio.  
  
-Yo nunca podría competir con un Uegashi.  
  
Un mudo "Oh" se forma en los labios de Shuichi, que secándose las lágrimas se deja llevar por Hiro otra vez al balcón, allí les espera Ryuichi.  
  
- Shuchan... ¿te has enfadado conmigo?- pregunta este en tono lastimero.  
  
-Yo.. esto... no, claro que no - responde Shuichi algo embarazado - pero me has tomado por sorpresa, eso si...yo.. creo que tendría que irme ya, me aprece que ya es algo tarde - dice mirando su relog - y seguro que Yuki está preguntándose donde me he metido, le he dejado una nota, pero seguro que no la ha leido, es tan despistado.  
  
Ryuichi hace ademan de acercarse al chico, pero Hiro lo retiene del brazo, cuando Ryuichi le mira este mueve negativamente la cabeza.  
  
- Buenos Shuichi, recuerda- dice Hiro en tono ligero - no pienso dejar entrar nada que no me guste.  
  
Shuichi se para , mira a su amigo y sonríe. Levanta un par de dedos cruzados.  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
De eso hace ya casi dos semanas, en cierta manera Hiro está por una parte aliviado por el aparente olvido y por otra extrañado y preocupado. No se lo termina de creer, y hace bien.  
  
Un torbellino rosa recorre los pasillos de la discográfica, está inpirado, está euforico, incluso su yuki le ha sonrreido.... el sonido de su móvil lo detiene.  
  
-¿Si?¿quién?...Ah!... Son los decoradores! -exclama Shuichi - !No, yo no tengo las llaves, las tiene mi reprensentante! !si, ese es su numero!- Shuichi se queda un momento en silencio, escuchando lo que le dicen por el aparato - ¿Y ya han llegado? , que bien. Entonces ponganse en contacto con mi representante, he iremos a verlo. Adioss...  
  
Para suerte de Shuichi justo en el momento en que la llamada termina se topa con Hiro. Shuichi piensa aprovechar la oportunidad.  
  
-Oye, has visto a K - le pregunta.  
  
Hiro niega con la cabeza. Shuichi le coje de la camisa y empieza a dar tirones nerviosos.  
  
-Por favor, si lo ves, dile que necesito hablar con él - dice- es muy importante y muy urgente... que tus muebles han llegado..  
  
- Si, si, claro - murmura Hiro, asintiendo e intentando soltarse - ¿Pero para que necesitas a K?  
  
-Por que él los contrato.  
  
-¿A quien?  
  
-A los decoradores.  
  
Hiro hace acopio de paciencia para no terminar retorciendo el cuello de su amigo.  
  
-¿Y cuando pensabas decirmelo?  
  
-Yo....  
  
Shuichi se suelta de la camisa y mira avergonzado.  
  
-...es que hemos estado tan ocupados, que lo olvidé.  
  
Hiro se cruza de brazos, mirando a Shuichi.  
  
-Bonita excusa - dice en tono serio - Te dije que no dejaría entrar en mi casa nada que no me gustase. Y es que no me puedo fiar de vosotros.  
  
- No te enfades conmigo - murmura Shuichi con cara triste.  
  
- !Tonto! - exclama Hiro revolviéndole el pelo - no me he enfadado. Pero ire con vosotros por que no me fio nada de tu gusto.  
  
- Que cruel que eres Hiroooooo...  
  
Shuichi bufa y hace morros, !como puede ser su amigo tan desconfiado!  
  
Y sale al galope en busca de K.   
  
Hiro suspira, a veces se pregunta de donde sacara su amigo tanta energía. Por su parte, sigue el camino que le lleva a la cafetería, que es a donde se dirigía hasta que tropezó con Shuichi. Como sabe que le avisará todavía tiene tiempo para comprarse otro paquete de tabaco.  
  
Al girar la esquina, se encuentra a Ryuichi abrazado del cuello de K, con Kumagoro colgando de su boca.  
  
El americano lo ha visto, pero Ryuichi de espalda a él , no.  
  
Por eso cuando habla este da un bote, sorprendido, soltandose de K.  
  
- K san - dice Hiro - Shuichi andaba buscándote.   
  
Y sin hacer más comentario, se aleja por el pasillo mientras enciende un cigarro.  
  
Tanto Ryuichi como K se quedan mirando la espalda del chico.  
  
-No me quiere - comenta Ryuichi algo triste - apesar de todo él no me quiere.  
  
- Tu eres el que tiene dos amantes - responde K, con aspereza - ¿Que te esperabas?, El joven Uegashi te adora. ¿Y quieres a este tambíen a tus pies?  
  
-No, yo....- murmura Ryuichi - no se..- Ryuichi baja la cabeza, pasandose la mano por la frente - A pesar de que nunca hemos discutido, nunca me ha reprochado nada ni me ha llamado la atención... siento... que no me quiere.  
  
-Mira tu ya sabes lo que pienso - dice K, apoyando una mano en la cadera y mirando seriamente al cantante - después de lo que le ha pasado a este chico, no creo que seas el compañero más adecuado...  
  
Ryuichi levanta bruscamente la cabeza, en su cara hay una expresion entre divertida, sorprendida y retadora.  
  
-¿Y tu si?- pregunta.  
  
K no responde.  
  
Mira a Ryuichi, mira al final del pasillo, vuelve a mirar a Ryuichi y sonríe.  
  
- Es una posibilidad interesante - responde guiñando el ojo.   
  
K apoya la mano en la pared, al lado de la cabeza del cantante y su mirada se pierde hacia el final del pasillo   
  
- Pero mi intención no es jugar con él. !Bueno! - exclama separándose - Shuichi me necesita - dice mientras se aleja por el otro lado del pasillo  
  
-¿Shu chan?- murmura Ryuichi.  
  
-!Espera!- grita, con Kumagoro en la mano y moviendo freneticamente los brazos - !Yo también quiero ver a Shu chan!  
  
Lo primero que hace K es llamar al móvil del cantante pelirrosa.  
  
- Shuichi, soy K. Espérame en recepción que ahora voy.  
  
Cuando llegan a la entrada, Shuichi puede ver que tras él está Ryuichi,sonriente.  
  
- ¿El... se viene?- pregunta señalando a Ryuichi con el dedo -   
  
- Si - replica K  
  
-¿Ir?¿a donde, a donde?- pregunta Ryuichi excitado.  
  
- Vamos a ver los muebles para Hiro - responde Shuichi igual de ilusionado - pero tenemos que esperarle, yo crei que vendría contigo - dice mirando a K.  
  
El aludido no tarda en aparecer.  
  
-!Ey, esperarme!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
